sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Julien-K
| years_active = 2003–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | Current_members = Ryan Shuck Amir Derakh Anthony 'Fu' Valcic Bidi Cobra Alex Gonzales | Past_members = Brandon Belsky Elias Andra Frank Zummo Eli James Bobby Hewitt Galen Waling }} Julien-K is an electronic rock band based in Long Beach, California, that began as a side project for electronic music created by Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck from Orgy, alongside Anthony 'Fu' Valcic. The band's name comes from the movie American Gigolo, where Richard Gere's character was named Julian Kaye. History After the release of Orgy's third album, Punk Statik Paranoia, internal conflicts within the band caused Shuck and Derakh to find themselves writing songs that lead vocalist Jay Gordon had no interest in working on. The pair opted to continue writing and recording material, with Shuck stepping in on vocals, before deciding to launch their own side project with the addition of drummer Elias Andra and keyboardist Brandon Belsky. Julien-K's webpage was launched in the summer of 2003 with initial demo versions of songs "Look at You", "Kick the Bass", "Someday Soon", "Everyone Knows", and "Technical Difficulties", the latter of which was later featured both in the film and on the soundtrack from Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers. Their debut album, Death to Analog, which was mixed by Tim Palmer, was released on March 10, 2009 in the US, and later on March 5, 2010 in Europe. The album was initially planned to be released on February 17, 2009, the date the United States switched from analog to digital television. Julien-K lent musical contributions to several video games, including Sonic Heroes ("This Machine"), Shadow the Hedgehog ("Waking Up"), and the musical score for the 2009 Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen video game. In June 2010, Ryan Shuck announced that Brandon Belsky had left the band, to be replaced by long-time collaborator Anthony 'Fu' Valcic. }} In November 2011, it was announced that, while remaining a member of the band, after their January 21 live show in Los Angeles, Andra would be taking a break from touring with the band to be with his family, including a new baby on the way. In January 2012 it was announced that Frank Zummo from Street Drum Corps would be replacing Andra. We're Here With You, the band's second album, was released on January 23, 2012. Julien-K's third album, California Noir was released in two 'chapters' as a double album, with Chapter One - Analog Beaches & Digital Cities - in March 2015 and Chapter Two - Nightlife in Neon - in August 2016. The band started Indiegogo campaigns to support the funding of each, each with goal of collecting $10,000, which were both reached in just one day with the final totals surpassing $28,000 for Chapter One and $43,000 for Chapter Two. In May 2017 the band announced Time Capsule: A Future Retrospective, a four-disc 60-track set of previously unreleased material, and again launched an Indiegogo campaign to fund it, reaching almost $12,000 of the $15,000 goal in less than two hours , once again meeting their goal within a day , and ultimately finishing the campaign with $50,520. In the summer of the same year, Julien-K toured as direct support for the band PIG, which consists of former members of the pioneering industrial rock outfit KMFDM. They were also joined by electro-rock band Ghostfeeder. Longtime friend Bidi Cobra (formerly from The New Division) replaced Anthony "Fu" Valcic on Bass Guitar/Keyboards for the summer tour, although Fu remains a member in the band. On May 2018, during a live Facebook chat, Ryan Shuck confirmed that Cobra as an official member of the band and he contributes in the fifth studio album Harmonic Disruptor, due to release in March 2019. Collaborations with Chester Bennington Julien-K teamed up with Chester Bennington, former Linkin Park lead vocalist, to perform the song "Let Down" for the ReAct Now: Music & Relief televised concert. The Julien-K production team of Derakh, Shuck and Valcic also worked with Chester Bennington to perform an exclusive version of the song "Morning After" for the Underworld: Evolution soundtrack and for the remix album of the band Mindless Self Indulgence's "What Do They Know?". The track was released as a bonus remix on Another Mindless Rip Off, with a completely "Instrumental DJ Dub" version being released for free download on their official website. Julien-K has also teamed up on Chester Bennington's solo project, the band called Dead by Sunrise. Dead by Sunrise has since released their debut album Out of Ashes on October 13, 2009. The band was on hiatus ever since, and with Bennington's passing in 2017, its fate is currently unknown. }} During Projekt Revolution 2007, Bennington replaced lead singer Ryan Shuck for the Chicago date of the tour while Shuck attended his brother's wedding. Touring In 2007, prior to the release of their debut album, Julien-K was on the main stage for Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution tour and one of the opening bands for Evanescence's North American "The Open Door" tour, and followed it up in 2008 opening for Mindless Self Indulgence, with supporting bands Fake Shark - Real Zombie!, London After Midnight, The Birthday Massacre and Combichrist. In July 2010 the band announced their first European tour, scheduled for August and September, playing in Germany, Netherlands, France and England. Julien-K appeared as the musical guest at the 4th annual Summer of Sonic fan convention in London on the 25th June 2011 as part of their second European tour. Following the release of We're Here With You, the band embarked on their third European tour, supporting Mindless Self Indulgence in fall 2012. Band members ;Current members * Ryan Shuck – lead vocals, rhythm and lead guitar, keyboards (2003–present) * Amir Derakh – lead and rhythm guitar, samples, keyboards, synthesizers, bass (2003–present) * Anthony "Fu" Valcic – bass, keyboards, programming, samples (2003–present) * Bidi Cobra – keyboards, bass, backing vocals (2017–present) * Alex Gonzales – drums (2018–present) ;Former members * Brandon Belsky – keyboards, backing vocals (2003–2010) * Elias Andra – live drums, backing vocals (2003–2012) * Frank Zummo – live drums (2012–2013) ;Former session & live members * Eli James – drums (2013–2016) * Bobby Hewitt – drums (2016–present) * Galen Waling – drums (2017) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = left:120 bottom:60 top:10 right:60 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2003 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:2004 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:backing value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:tour value:yellow legend:Touring LineData = at:13/05/2009 color:black layer:back at:23/01/2012 color:black layer:back at:27/03/2015 color:black layer:back at:05/08/2016 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Shuck" bar:Amir text:"Amir Derakh" bar:Brandon text:"Brandon Belsky" bar:Fu text:"Anthony 'Fu' Valcic" bar:Elias text:"Elias Andra" bar:Frank text:"Frank Zummo" bar:Eli text:"Eli James" bar:Bobby text:"Bobby Hewitt" bar:Galen text:"Galen Waling" bar:Bidi text:"Bidi Cobra" bar:Alex text:"Alex Gonzales" PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Ryan from:01/01/2003 till:end color:vocals bar:Ryan from:01/01/2003 till:end color:guitar width:9 bar:Ryan from:01/01/2003 till:end color:keys width:3 bar:Amir from:01/01/2003 till:end color:guitar bar:Amir from:01/01/2003 till:end color:keys width:9 bar:Amir from:01/01/2003 till:end color:bass width:3 bar:Fu from:01/07/2003 till:end color:bass bar:Fu from:01/07/2003 till:end color:keys width:3 bar:Fu from:01/07/2003 till:01/06/2010 color:tour width:9 bar:Brandon from:01/07/2003 till:01/06/2010 color:keys bar:Brandon from:01/07/2003 till:01/06/2010 color:backing width:5 bar:Elias from:01/07/2003 till:23/01/2012 color:drums bar:Elias from:01/07/2003 till:23/01/2012 color:backing width:5 bar:Frank from:23/01/2012 till:01/07/2013 color:drums bar:Frank from:23/01/2012 till:01/07/2013 color:tour width:3 bar:Eli from:01/07/2013 till:23/01/2016 color:drums bar:Eli from:01/07/2013 till:23/01/2016 color:tour width:3 bar:Bobby from:23/01/2016 till:end color:drums bar:Galen from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 color:drums bar:Galen from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 color:tour width:3 bar:Bidi from:14/07/2017 till:end color:keys bar:Bidi from:14/07/2017 till:end color:backing width:3 bar:Bidi from:14/07/2017 till:end color:bass width:9 bar:Alex from:01/01/2018 till:end color:drums bar:Alex from:01/01/2018 till:end color:tour width:3 JK DJS Aside from the band, Amir Derakh and Brandon Belsky used to DJ under the moniker of JK DJS. They did their first DJ performance together December 31, 2007 at a hotel resort in Del Mar (San Diego), California. Since then they have played numerous shows and have released some of their DJ sets as free downloads from their MySpace. However, since Brandon is no longer a part of Julien-K, it can be assumed that the project has been discontinued. Released DJ sets *Fuck Me I'm Famous (2008) *Deviant Din (2008) *Electric Summer (2008) JK DJ's edits *Cities In Dust (JK DJS Edit) *Spiral (Felix Cartal Remix) (JK DJS Edit) Discography * Death to Analog (2009) * We're Here With You (2012) * California Noir - Chapter One: Analog Beaches & Digital Cities (2015) * California Noir - Chapter Two: Nightlife in Neon (2016) * Harmonic Disruptor (2019) Music videos References External links * * Blender.com Interview * The Second Supper Interview with Ryan Shuck Category:Alternative rock groups from California Category:American synthpop groups Category:Electronic rock musical groups Category:Julien-K Category:Metropolis Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog